


come one, come all

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [12]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Moving, bro fluff, dildos?, packing boxes and moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: The boys help Evak move into their apartment. Evak forgot something a bit important. Isak gets shamed.





	come one, come all

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little bit to make up for what i wrote earlier today.

Moving into their apartment was so exciting. They had dragged the boys to Isak's old place to help them pack up their stuff and it had gotten a little ridiculous. Isak, of course, hadn't even started packing his belongings into boxes. He used the excuse that he hasn't been there in two weeks because he's been staying with Even and his family, which was true but still, he should have done something. 

It was mostly them trying to see how many of Isak and Even's clothes they could shove into a box before it wouldn't close anymore then taking them downstairs and shoving them messily into the back of Mahdi's dad's truck. 

Once they had gotten through the clothes Isak started hovering more making sure the boys were careful with a bunch of his stuff. They were packing boxes of books, mostly school ones, games, random little trinkets and drawings that they'd found in Isak's drawers. 

It got really awkward when they got to his bottom drawer closest to his side of the bed. Of course it would be Magnus who would open it and of course he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. 

"OH MY GOD GUYS ISAK HAD A DILDO" Isak shoved his face into the nearest soft surface and yelling. 

The other boys jumped towards where Magnus was sitting yelling things like 'What' and 'Move I wanna see', and the best of all 'Even did you know about this.'

Isak's lovely boyfriend of course would choose to keep his mouth shut and definitely not say, "Of course I knew, I bought that one for him."

Which didn't at all lead to the boys questioning Isak about others. It was the most embarrassing ten minutes of his life. He decided just to face it, standing up and crossing the room. 

"I'll take that alright." He said firmly, reaching into the drawer and grabbing the dildo. 

"Eww man thats been in your butt why are you touching it ew ew" Magnus seemed really grossed out by Isak willingly holding it in his hand. 

"You know I've fucked him right? And he still puts my dick in his mouth." Even said oh so charmingly from the doorway. 

According to Magnus and Jonas this was fine because at least Even washed it. Totally made sense.  

-

Finally after only three more scarring moments for Isak when the boys found both of his bottles of lube and a polaroid of him after Even had fucked him and he had come all over his stomach, they had packed Mahdi's dad's truck and were driving to the Evak apartment. 

The boys helped them move the boxes up to their apartment but left them to deal with the contents later before going to Even's parent's place and helping him pack. This was far less traumatic as Isak went in first and shoved everything he knew was in Even's room that they could mock him for into his backpack and then threw his backpack, admittedly carefully, onto Even's bed. He really didn't want the boys knowing about some of the little things that were at Even's place, especially not the really pretty [glass dildo with little flowers](https://www.adultshop.com.au/sex-toys/glass-sex-toys/icicles-no-21-hand-blown-intimate-glass-dong) that Even bought him and told him it was because he thought it was as pretty as him. 

Packing at Even's happened quicker as well. Most of Even's clothes lived with Isak anyways. It was only a few things like lamps and his art stuff, and of course his guitars. After packing the boys sat in the room and passed around a joint. Even and Isak sat on their window. 

"I'm going to miss this spot." Isak sighed.

"Baby, you know that my parents aren't leaving this place anytime soon. We can come back to here okay?" 

"Yeah, but it won't be the same. This won't be your room anymore."

"No it won't, because we'll have  _our_ room." 

That was good enough for Isak. It made him happy. 

-

It was now dark and Isak and Even were sitting on their little balcony. Even had his back pressed against the glass door leading to the inside, Isak was leaning against the railing. Even had managed to convince Isak to get sparkling wine and they were sipping glasses of it and eating frozen raspberries. It looked like a scene from a movie. It was dark except for the light coming from inside. Both boys look gorgeous and were so wrapped up in each other. 

Finally after about an hour of sitting outside and giggling between themselves they moved inside. Even washed the glasses they had been drinking out of, then walking to Isak and wrapping his arms around his waist. He started swaying them slowly, moving them in a circle. 

"I love you so much Isak Valtersen." Even said looking down at him. Isak just stood on his toes and kissed him. 

"I love you. So much." Isak kissed him again. More heated this time. Their kisses got more frantic and desperate. 

It wasn't too long until Isak was panting into Even's mouth "Baby take me to our room and fuck me please. We have to christen this place after all." 

They walked to their room, still kissing, removing clothes as they went. They got there after about five minutes and Even just burst out laughing. 

"Baby, I would love to fuck you but there's a slight issue." 

"Yeah? What is it?"

"We don't have a bed." 

-

That's how Even and Isak ended up spending their first night living together at Even's parent's house. 

**Author's Note:**

> i would really enjoy some validation™️ if you're willing to give me some. It doesn't even have to be validation, tell me if this was shit please. For some reason right now I've become desperate for feedback.


End file.
